


Chills.

by ahkmenrahtrash



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: M/M, abstract ficlet, i guess, kinda smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 19:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahkmenrahtrash/pseuds/ahkmenrahtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date someone who gives you chills just by the way they look into your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chills.

When it came to dating Larry Daley, there was always a look in his eyes. 

Ahkmenrah wasn't able to pinpoint the exact moment he started noticing it. He supposed that it began about a year into Larry’s job. They were already friends, and Larry considered him to be one of the more reliable exhibits in the museum. But with each conversation that they had, he would look at him. A strange look in his eyes. 

The worst part was how easily Ahkmenrah was affected by it. 

Before they started dating, whenever Larry would look at him like that, he would get chills. A shiver that would creep down his spine. Just talking to him would give him goosebumps. Afterwards he would just sit there and wonder what had just happened. 

He figured that when they finally stopped tip-toeing around each other and admitted their feelings, the chills would stop. But they only got worse. Before the eventual first kiss, the ten seconds that Larry spent staring at him, still with that look in his eye, gave him the exact same effect. He felt that same shiver before Larry leaned in and kissed him. 

It didn’t take long for the rest of the museum to notice that they were together. What gave it away were the small kisses. The subtle brush of hands. How much they craved the other’s touch. 

(That one time that Ahk sat in Larry’s lap)

After the billions of “congratulations!” and “best wishes for you both!” and a giant hug from Teddy, were they able to be more open with their relationship. 

But then again, it wasn’t as if they needed to hide it. 

Every touch. Every hug. Every kiss. All filled with that same look and all affecting Ahk the same way. 

And when it came to intimacy, it was the same thing. 

That same look in Larry’s eye as he ravished the young pharaoh. Even when Larry’s cock was buried in Ahk, his entire soul bared to Larry, as they performed this act of intimacy, he still got chills. 

Every touch. Every stroke. Every kiss. All filled with that same look and all affecting Ahk the same way. 

It was only after the sex, both basking in the afterglow. Exchanging smiles and small, gentle kisses. Did Ahk finally ask Larry. 

Ahk spoke up, his hesitant green eyes meeting Larry’s “Larry, why do you look at me like that?”

“Like what?”

“I...I honestly don’t know how to describe it.” 

Larry smiled. 

“I think it’s because I love you.” 

Each touch. Each hug. Each kiss. All filled with love. 

The mere thought of it made Ahk’s heart explode with joy. 

And he found, that he was now okay with the chills.


End file.
